marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Braddock Jr. (Earth-616)
; formerly ; Sat-Yr-9 | Relatives = John Braddock (ancestor, possibly grandfather); James Braddock, Sr. (father, deceased); Lady Elizabeth Braddock (mother, deceased); Brian Braddock (brother); Elizabeth Braddock (sister); Meggan (sister-in-law); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Otherworld | Legal Status = Criminal record in Mbangawi; No dual identity; the general public are unaware of his criminal activities or superpowered status | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 151 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = former race driver, slave trader, agent of Sat-Yr-9 | Education = | Origin = Half-Otherworlder, half-human mutant, | PlaceOfBirth = England | Creators = Chris Claremont; Herb Trimpe | First = Captain Britain #9 | Death = Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 23 | HistoryText = Jamie was the oldest son of James and Elizabeth Braddock. He was nearly 10 years older than his brother Brian and his sister Elizabeth and always felt excluded from the twins, who were very close. After he grew up, he made his name as a financial genius and was a successful racing car driver as well. Braddock Industries flourished under Jamie and the handsome, successful Jamie was a popular figure. Jamie came to know of his brother's secret identity as Captain Britain and assisted him on several occasions, but in his spare time Jamie started to make illegal bets and his debts piled on. Soon Jamie became involved with various illegal activities to pay for his debts. Starting out with minor crimes, he eventually became involved with robbery, murder and slave-trade in Africa. Jamie was kidnapped by Doctor Crocodile, an African scientist/sorcerer who wanted to punish Jamie for his crimes. He made Jamie call his brother Brian, thinking that Brian was involved with Jamie's crimes as well. Crocodile's witch-doctor created an hallucination for Brian so that she and Crocodile could observe Brian's reaction to the crimes Jamie had committed. Convinced that Brian was innocent, Crocodile told Brian about Jamie. Brian was shocked and furious, he even tried to kill his brother. Brian left Jamie in the hands of Doctor Crocodile and returned home. Doctor Crocodile's treatments turned Jamie insane, Jamie now believed that the world around him was just a dream that he was having and his reality-warping powers awoke. Sat-Yr-9 in the stolen identity of Courtney Ross had the Technet hired to free Jamie. She knew of Jamie's powers from her own world and the Technet freed Jamie. Crocodile then revealed Jamie's crimes to the Technet as well and they turned on Jamie, but he defeated them and erased their memories of these events. Jamie turned Doctor Crocodile into a real, baby crocodile and left with Sat-Yr-9. Jamie was taken to his home of Braddock Manor and used his reality warping powers to change things back to the way they were in his youth; he even resurrected the housekeeper Emma Collins. Sat-Yr-9 used Jamie's reality warping powers to turn the London criminal Vixen into a dog and her assistant Nigel Frobisher into a duplicate of Vixen. This allowed her to take over Vixen's criminal empire. They used this resources to ambush Excalibur, a superhero team Brian had joined. During the ambush Jamie Braddock killed Alysande Stuart. Jamie was defeated when Brian's girlfriend Meggan turned out to be immune to his powers and his sister, Elizabeth, now the X-Man Psylocke used her telepathic knife to knock him out. Sat-Yr-9 managed to take Jamie's unconscious body with her and they escaped. Jamie would stay in a coma for years, apparently abandoned by Sat-Yr-9 and taken to Muir Island for treatment. Jamie was believed to have been killed during Mystique's bombing of Muir Island, but in reality he survived. Jamie was briefly seen at Braddock Manor by Rachel Summers. Mad Jim Jaspers and the Fury also mysteriously reappeared soon after. Jamie again appeared to assist his siblings during the House of M. Most recently he revealed that he was responsible for Psylocke's resurrection. He claimed she was needed to help him battle the First Fallen and the Foursaken. The Foursaken wished Jamie to join them. The Trial of Fantomex Some time later, Jamie joined the Captain Britain Corps and helped them during the attack on the Otherworld. However, he was manipulated by the Horoam'ce, the devil goat who wanted to get into the Starlight Citadel and seize the Multiverse. To stop that Psylocke had take control of her brother Brian, who could not bring himself to kill his brother, to kill her brother. | Powers = It was stated that Jamie wasn't granted with Otherworlder powers, but his mutation made him a powerful being. Quantum Reality Manipulation: Jamie sees the world as invisible string constructs, which he can pull to transform reality. He can only manipulate dense forms (phased beings have some level of resistance); formerly he needed to be close enough to touch the "cosmic filaments" things were composed of, but his range may have grown, based on recent events in his siblings' lives. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Reality Warpers Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Power Bestowal Category:Braddock Family Category:Captain Britain Supporting Cast Category:Killed by Psylocke Category:Otherworlder Category:Hybrids Category:Killed by Captain Britain